And The Mario Kart Love Song
by livie21
Summary: Caroline spends an afternoon on the couch thinking about Max. My Maxoline feels totally amplified during the last two episodes so I decided to write this.


Caroline sighed as sat on the pink couch she shared with Max. At the moment the sarcastic roommate was out getting more ingredients for her cupcakes, leaving Caroline alone in their apartment. The blonde pulled out her phone and went to her music, selecting 'Recently Added'. She had felt slightly guilty when she had bought a $5 iTunes gift card for herself the other day but when she heard the soft strums of the acoustic guitar all her guilt melted away, her muscles relaxing and a soft smile spreading across her lips as her eyes closed.

_You be my princess_  
_And I'll be your toad_  
_I'll follow behind you_  
_On rainbow road_

Caroline thought back to how amazing Max looked in that wedding dress, like a real princess. Max truly was beautiful, even if the black haired woman refused to think so. Caroline felt goosebumps rise on her skin thinking about how close the two were dancing, the blonde wishing they had danced closer but didn't want Max to feel uncomfortable.  
Protect you from red shells

_Wherever we go_  
_I promise_  
_No one will touch us_  
_If we pick up a star_  
_And If you spin out_  
_You can ride in my car_  
_When we slide together_  
_We generate sparks_  
_In our wheels and our hearts_

When Max had told her that she wasn't ready to live without her Caroline swore she had fallen more in love with Max than she already was. For Max to be the first one to admit something like that was a big step for the short woman. Caroline felt guilty for feeling a wave of smugness when she thought of Deke and how Max had told him she loved him; Max had told Caroline she loved her first. She loved Caroline first, that was something Deke would never have.

_And The finish line_  
_Is just around the bend_  
_I'll pause this game_  
_So our love will never end_  
_Let's go again_

She wished she could tell her roommate how she felt, truly felt for her; how she was the most important person that has ever walked into her life and she would refuse to be parted from her, even if she had to have sex with an old man. Caroline shivered at the memory of Lester and the fact that she really would've had sex with him so she and Max could be together until Sofie came and saved them.

_Oooooooh_  
_La Da Da Da Da_  
_La Da DA_  
_The blue shell is coming_  
_So I'll go ahead_  
_If you hang behind_  
_It'll hit me instead_  
_But never look back_  
_Cause I'm down but not dead_  
_I'll catch up to you_

A future without Max was something Caroline refused to think of, Max was all she saw when she looked forward.

_Don't worry about_  
_Bowser or DK_  
_Just Eat this glowing mushroom_  
_And they'll all fade away_

Caroline clicked on her camera roll, a small laugh bubbling in her throat at her secret picture of Max in the wedding dress dancing with Claire's father. Caroline glanced up smiling at the fact that her bouquet was still alive. After the two had made a run from the reception Max had stored away the wedding dress, claiming they could sell it for money, but Caroline knew that Max would sometimes put it on and twirl around in front of the mirror with a genuine smile on her face.

_And The finish line_  
_Is just around the bend_  
_I'll pause this game_  
_So our love will never end_  
_Let's go again_  
_Oh And The finish line_  
_Is just around the bend_  
_I'll pause this game_  
_So our love will never end_  
_Let's go again_

Caroline sighed as she heard the song was coming to an end, wishing she could be forever placed in the moments where Max looked at her like she was the light in a dark tunnel, like she was the only thing Max saw. Caroline had told Max the truth when she said that marriage meant something to her and wouldn't walk down the aisle wearing the dress. She only wanted to walk down it if Max was at the end waiting for her.

_To the mushroom cup_  
_And the flower cup_  
_And the star cup_  
_And the reverse cup_

"You're not going to masturbate on the couch now too, are you?" Max's sarcastic voice suddenly rang through Caroline's ears, the music still pumping through her ear buds. "What song are you listening too, Miss-I-Spent-Five-Dollars-On-Music?" Caroline blushed, knowing Max had caught her. Of course she would, they shared an iTunes account. Max went over to the counter to put down the bag of ingredients before joining Caroline on the couch, putting her arm casually over the others shoulder.

"Mario Kart Love Song." Caroline doubted that Max would remember what song was playing when they had danced together, it wasn't in the black haired woman's nature to remember such sentimental things like that anyway.

Max grinned as she began to play with Caroline's hair, her eyes never leaving the blonde's. "You mean our song?" Caroline took in a sharp breath, a small smile creeping onto her face as she nodded to Max's words.

_Ooooooooh_  
_Wa la la la la la_  
_Wa la la la la la waluigiiiiii_

"Our song."


End file.
